


Jumin's Lonely Morning

by Bepe



Series: Book of Jurek [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bepe/pseuds/Bepe
Summary: CEO to-be Jumin Han is pining for his beloved.. The green swamp ogre, Shrek. A short crack drabble.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Shrek
Series: Book of Jurek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Jumin's Lonely Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written out of pure boredom. I really have too much free time, what am I doing with my life.  
> Credits to my friend Hello_Im_Crazy279 for writing the bottom half of the fic!!

It was a quiet morning, the penthouse seeming near silent apart from the occasional faint mews of Elizabeth the Third. The CEO to-be watched let out a soft sigh, his eyes focused on his phone, awaiting a text message from his beloved. He sat, silently pining near a window, the early morning sunlight filtering through the drapes and glass panels that made up his penthouse walls being the only thing illuminating his bedroom. 

Oh how he missed his one true love.. Shrek. Shrek hadn't called in days, it had seemed like an eternity to Jumin. He yearned to hear the ogre to at least call him 'Fancypants' one more time. His coal-colored eyes still waited longingly, watching, practically glued to the phone, pausing only to pet his one true comfort left in his life, Elizabeth. He'd hoped and wished and almost prayed, prayed for another contact, another conversation, another anything chance to meet his beloved once more.

He reminisced about when Shrek would call him, telling him to 'get away', or when he'd talk about that 'Fiona' girl or whatever, Jumin never really payed attention. His eyes were always oh so lovingly glued to his true love. His Shrek. That green ogre had really stolen his heart, even from their first meeting. Jumin was never a romantic or anything of the sort and often dismissed such notions, but ever since he saw Shrek, the only thing he could really describe it as was.. Love. Love at first sight. 

He was discontented, the first time Shrek had brought up that.. Fiona one. His brow creased as he frowned slightly at the name. But he quickly shook his head, shaking the notion. Although Shrek was shy about their relationship, Jumin had complete faith in him. Shrek was just incredibly shy, and he couldn't blame him. Not every homosexual relationship was supported, after all. Especially with Jumin being the heir of a famous and large company. He understood that Shrek didn't want their love to be public, worry about how the crazy women and gold diggers who wanted his hand in marriage, or his father would react. The raven-haired male chuckled a slight, quiet chuckle to himself. He supposed that Shrek was what some would call a.. 'Tsundere'. However, he made a small nod to himself, agreeing with his thought. He'd hate it if Shrek were to be hurt.. Especially because of him.. He'd never forgive himself. But the Fiona girl.. Jumin didn't like the notion of Shrek seeing her, but he didn't mind. Besides that, Jumin as almost convinced that she wasn't real, and was merely a figment of Shrek's insane imagination as a relationship coverup, for that matter. 

Nevertheless, although Jumin wasn't ashamed of his love with Shrek, Jumin wouldn't share Shrek and his involvement if Shrek wasn't comfortable with it. They were only.. 'close friends', right. Very close friends. He took out of photo from his suit pocket, one he'd always carried with him, hidden with his purple handkerchief. He brushed the photo with his thumb lovingly. It was a picture of Shrek.. Jumin often told Shrek how handsome and cute he had looked in that photo. Now, it made Jumin sigh, slightly. There was another pang of longing in his chest, the ache of loneliness, the yearning to be in Shrek's strong, green, ogre arms. His smell of onions, his smooth green skin, his accent and his voice.. Jumin loved everything about Shrek. He missed him so dearly. 

Once more, Jumin yearned to be in Shrek's arms, yearned to touch his smooth, hairless hair and horns, yearned to caress his ogre face. He was comfortable in the velvet chair in which he was sitting in, but he would've preferred to be in Shrek's lap. Jumin recalled a particularly fond memory of his, a small smile on his face. He had been hugging the fern colored ogre from behind, lovingly caressing his bace before whispering, ever so faintly in his ear, "..This is my swamp now." That memory was quite fond to him. 

The outsiders had never known the reasons as to why he rejected all the women asking for his hand. Although he definitely had reasons of his own besides it, the true reason was that.. He'd already found love. In Shrek.. That green skin, smelling of swamp water. He wished he could've seen it one last time before their sudden parting. If only he knew that it'd be their last. He'd denied the claims of him being gay because.. He didn't want women, he didn't want men, he didn't want anyone else.. But his true beloved. 

Suddenly, the door whished open with a loud slam, the noise echoing throughout the empty penthouse room. Jumin's head whipped around, before his eyes widened. His heart began beating, faster and faster yet. His mouth opened slightly, a quiet gasp exiting it. He wanted to say something, but he found it hard to find words. Could it be..?

"..Darling..?"

"I'm not here to see you, Fancypants."

..It was. His one true love.  
Shrek.

\- - - - - - -  
(Hello_Im_Crazy279's section. Thanks for writing! Be sure to check her out if you read this.)

a scoff escaped the green one's lips. " dont get too hopeful fancy pants, im here because i forgot my onions "

jumin, although happy and relieved to see his love once again, felt that happiness deflate in an instance. of course, it would be far too soon to be with his love.

but mastering the art of not giving a shit, he smiled.

" why do you think would they be in here? " he asks cooly, still petting elizabeth. he looked like a goddanm villain cliché from one of those old time movies his father collected over the years but that doesn't matter.

shrek didn't offer any answer, only scowled more. at this, jumin rose a brow.

" i see that you have no petty come back. "


End file.
